Milli Secim Turu 05
, |presenters = |host = |vote = 17% Televote 83% Jury vote |entries = 10 |winner = Marala "Zanovo nachat'" |prev = 04 |next = 06 }} Milli Secim Turu 05 was the fifth edition of the Azerbaijani national selection which selection Azerbaijan's entry for the fourteenth edition of North Vision Song Contest. Announcement On the 22nd March, is was revealed that the Azerbaijan State Philharmonic Hall had once again been chosen as the new host venue of Milli Secim Turu. As well as that, it was also revealed that Leyla Aliyeva would return to host the selection. On the 23rd March, AzTV began to announcement the participants who would be taking part in the fourth edition of Milli Secim Turu which ran over the course of 10 days. The full list of participants was revealed on the 3rd April. Venue The Azerbaijan State Philharmonic Hall was constructed throughout 1910–1912 at the request of the city elite and designed by the Armenian architect Gabriel Ter-Mikelov in the Italian Renaissance (exterior) and German Rococo (interior) styles. Its design was inspired by the architectural style of buildings within the Monte-Carlo Casino, particularly l'Opéra de Monte-Carlo. The society (known as the Summer Center for Public Gatherings prior to 1936) was originally organized as a club for the wealthy of Baku, who attended it for banquets and entertainment. During the Russian Civil War it served as a place for public rallies. In 1936, the club was reorganized into a residence for the Philharmonic society aimed at promoting Azerbaijani classical and folk music. On 11 August 1937 after the building underwent renovation it was named after composer Muslim Magomayev. In 1995, the hall was closed down for the more than 8 years for another renovation. However no restoration works were performed for the most part of that period, much to the discontent of many residents of Baku. Azerbaijan's Minister of Culture explained such delay by the fact that underground waters had damaged the base of the building over time. Nevertheless there were reports (mainly in the opposition media) that the money provided for the renovation by the government or donated by various prominent musicians (such as Mstislav Rostropovich, a Baku native) was largely misappropriated by the bureaucrats and officials who were in charge of funding the project. It was not until November 2002 that the restoration works resumed due to President Heydar Aliyev's special decree. The opening of the fully renovated building took place on 27 January 2004. Final Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from AzTV. Voting Voting in Milli Secim Turu was altered for the fifth edition of the selection. Six voting groups were introduced into this edition; 1 group being for the televote who would have a say in 17% of the final vote with the other 5 groups consisting of international jury members which count as the remaining 83% of the vote. 'Voters and groups' 1 Each city will be represented by broadcaster members. BOLD indicates the spokesperson for each group. 'City representatives' Below is a list of the selected cities along with their broadcaster representatives. '12 points' See also *Azerbaijan *Milli Secim Turu *North Vision Song Contest 14 External links *Announcement thread *Recap *Results Category:Milli Secim Turu